


When Your Characters Write The Story

by Yana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck as God, Episode: s04e18 The Monster at the End of This Book, Implied Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana/pseuds/Yana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…or when a writer has to face the unexpected: His eons old story was changed by an angel who was supposed to be dead by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Characters Write The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Behold my first Supernatural fanfiction! Inspired by the scene from s04e18 when Chuck saw Castiel and when he went upstairs.

No, no, no! It wasn’t supposed to happen this way!

Chuck quickly made his way upstairs and shut the bedroom door behind him. He crossed the room in one long jump to his drawer and pulled out a second laptop from it. This laptop contained everything that would happen in the next six years. Every plan that involved the Winchesters, their allies and foes. Everything that had been written down for eons now.

Chuck sat down on his bed and opened a .doc file in hurry. The story in it had happened about a week ago. Dean tortures Alistair, Alistair escapes, Castiel fights Alistair, Sam kills Alistair, Castiel investigates the escape, Castiel questions Uriel, Castiel and Uriel fight, Anna kills Uriel but Castiel is already dead. Chuck opened an other file. Dean tries to attack him but Anna stops him.

“The fuck…?”

Chuck stood up and started walking up and down in the room. Something was not right. Castiel was supposed to be dead but he clearly wasn’t. He was in his living room right now instead of Anna. Anna was supposed to be here. She was supposed to help Dean in the future. She was supposed to be his ‘endgame’. But where the hell was Anna?

And what the hell was Castiel doing here, alive? How had he survived the fight with Uriel? Nothing in His long life had ever changed His plans. What He wrote down always happened. Also Castiel was His creation, He knew him well, but now He started to doubt Himself. Something with the Angel of Tuesdays wasn’t… normal. Somehow he had changed the plan.

An unexpected twist…

Chuck stopped walking and looked down at his laptop. He had heard about it many times from other writers who gave tips to beginners: Let your characters write the story. It had never happened to Chuck before, everything happened like He wrote it. But somehow Castiel started to write his own story. With Dean. Or for Dean, he wasn’t sure yet. And in the process he apparently took Anna’s role as the angel sidekick. But in what level? Would he be an ally for a short time? A long-term friend? Or maybe… the endgame?

Chuck rubbed the back of his neck. For the first time he didn’t know what would happen next. Everything turned upside down. But he had so many great plans with Anna and Dean! All the drama…

But maybe… This turn of events can make more drama. Maybe both of them were angels but Anna was in a female body and Castiel had a male vessel. Also Anna lived as a human before she got her memories back but everything was new for Castiel. From a storytelling point of view Castiel’s story was more interesting than Anna’s.

And from an other point of view in His opinion Castiel was an interesting creature. He rewrote his own destiny and started showing the signs of changing in a really short time. Almost in a moment to an other. Gabriel needed a few millennia for that, Lucifer and Anna too. But Castiel just met Dean and bamm! He started to have his own free will.

A smile appeared on His face and He closed His eyes. He already saw the changing of the future. This tiny event would lead to great events, both positive and negative. He couldn’t tell in what level the plan had changed by this. Yet. After today’s events He would sit down and start rewriting everything and He would give extra care to his characters’ free will. Because who would know them better than themselves?


End file.
